My version of Sailor Moon Classic
by Kuroda Michiko
Summary: This is a story of my version of Sailor Moon I will split them into seasons so Classic (season one) R (season 2) S (season 3) SuperS (season 4) and Stars (season 5) I might do one for Sailor V's adventure as well.
1. Sailor Moon episode 1

_**My version of Sailor Moon Classic  **_

_**This story goes with sailor moon stars a new story i figured I'd make it so it would make more sense as a result i will put that story on hold until I've finished this story.**_

_**Sailor Moon episode 1 Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation**_

Opening: Kirari Sailor Dream

A young girl around 14 years old was sleeping in her bed when her mother shouted her saying "Usagi its past eight o'clock" Usagi grunted a bit before opening her eyes in shock and once she looked at her clock shot up in her bed before screaming and running down the stairs and past her mother who was in one of the rooms near the stairs before coming back with a toothbrush brushing her teeth saying "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! Thanks a lot, Mum!" To which her Mum replied "I tried many times. You answered each time, remember?" as Usagi ran by again she told her Mum "I don't remember!" Usagi's Mum looked in the direction Usagi just ran in saying "Oh Usagi" making Usagi ask "What I'm in a hurry!" to which her Mother replied "Don't you want your lunch?" holding up her daughters lunch at that Usagi came back "Uh Yes" Usagi said taking her lunch and running to the door where she picked up her bags before running out of said door screaming "I'm leaving" as she closed the door.

Then we see Usagi running to school yawning and asking "Why does morning have to come? I'm so sleepy." As Usagi was running she heard a voice saying "Get the cat! Yeah!" this made her look in the direction the voice or voices came from to see three kids surrounding a cat telling it to bark "Hey! Stop it!" Usagi said running up to them making them leave the cat and run away "I can't believe it" Usagi said watching the kids running away "Poor Kitty. It's okay now" Usagi said bending down and picking it up "Oh did they put a band-aid on you?" then the cat squirmed around presumably trying to get the bandage of "You want me to take it off? Here" Usagi said before putting the cat on her lap "But it did kind of suit you though" Usagi said taking the bandage off revealing a yellow crescent moon on the black fur of the cats fore head the black cat opened its eyes to reveal that its eyes were red "Wha? A crescent shaped bald spot?" Usagi said before the cat jumped out of her hold and on to her head before flipping in the air and landing on the roof of a red car the cat and Usagi stared at each other for a little while before a bell was heard "Oh! I don't have time for this!" Usagi said before running to her school once again.

Now we're at Juban Municipal Junior High School we hear someone yell "Tsukino Usagi! You're late again" then we see Usagi standing outside her classroom "It's so mean, how could they make a fragile girl stand in the hall?" Usagi said before her tummy rumbled making her blush slightly "I'm hungry" she said before looking around to see if anyone was around and sitting down once she made sure no-one would see her taking out her lunch and standing up again "I did skip breakfast, so... time to eat!" Usagi said about to eat before her teacher walked out the classroom "What are you doing, Tsukino-San?!" she said then she pulled out a test from the middle of nowhere with a score of 30 written on it "That's why you get failing grades!" Usagi's teacher said pointing at the test "What?! 30 percent?!" Usagi asked "yup" her teacher replied shoving the test in Usagi's face.

Outside on the school grounds Usagi was sitting down with her head on her knees and a red haired girl was standing near her "Usagi, I can't believe you you're a girl and you were going to eat your lunch early?" the girl asked her friend "But I'm a growing girl you're my best friend, Naru. You understand don't you? " Usagi said picking up her head after that a boy with brown hair and wearing swirly glasses "Usagi-San, how did you do on your test?" he asked "Umino" Usagi said "Can't you tell by how depressed she is? Of course it was bad" Naru said making Usagi groan "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry" Naru said apologetically "You don't have to be so upset! I didn't get a perfect this time because I didn't really try" Umino said holding up his test with a 95 written on it "A test is like a game" he said putting his test behind is back "How annoying" Naru said looking at him not looking too pleased "Oh! Did you hear that Sailor V appeared again?" Naru said waving her hand making Usagi look at her "Sailor V" Usagi said "Yeah. She caught the robbers from the jewellery heist" Naru told her "Wow!" Usagi said smiling "Isn't it great" Naru said happily "What is a Sailor V" Usagi asked not knowing who they were talking about "Don't be so impressed if you don't know her!" Naru told her friend "Sailor V is the heroine in a school uniform that's been causing an uproar there's a rumour that she's actually a special agent from the police department" Umino told them "Oh, there's stuff like that now. Must be the end of the century" Usagi said "But gems are beautiful I'd understand why they'd want to steal them" Naru said her hands clamped together "I know what you mean. I want a diamond ring." Usagi said waving her hand around "I want ruby earrings" Naru said "I wish" Usagi said happily "Oh yeah our store has been having a jewellery sale since yesterday want to come?" Naru asked her friend "Jewellery sale" Usagi said with stars in her eyes "They'll have rings and stuff that even we can buy" Naru told her "Really? I'll go!" Usagi said happily "Okay, then come over on your way home" Naru told her friend "I'll defiantly go. I wish school would end soon" Usagi said before she and Naru walked of "Umm... Usagi..." Umino said.

"Have you still not found the legendary silver crystal?" a lady with red hair waving her hands around a staff like thing asked "No, my lady" a male voice answered "Our great ruler wants a plentiful amount of energy if you cannot obtain the silver crystal then let us first give our ruler human energy" She said "Queen Beryl" A man with short blonde hair said "Will you leave that duty to me Jadeite? My minion the monster Morga is already gathering human energy" the man Jadeite said "I will leave it to you, Jadeite" Queen Beryl said still waving her hands around "Yes, my lady" Jadeite said bowing slightly.

At the jewellery store comments like "Oh how pretty" and "it's so cheap" were heard as Usagi and Naru walked into the store "Wow, there are a lot of people" Usagi said looking at the big crowd in front of her "Thank You for always choosing us welcome! Welcome! Please feel free to try them on" a lady shouted into a megaphone "Mum's awfully into it" Naru said watching her Mother "Maybe she's inspired" Usagi said also looking at her friend's mother "Come on in. They're all on sale!" Naru's mother said before walking a few steps forward and laughing evilly "Foolish human Give all your energy to our great ruler" she said as all the jewellery started sucking out the human energy.

Some eyes were all we see in a black background before a hand summoned a ball of human energy then the face of Jadeite showed up "its gathering, the energy of the foolish humans who are taken by the brilliance of the gems Queen Beryl will be very pleased" he said before laughing evilly "Morga, collect even more energy" Jadeite told his minion "Yes, sir" she said.

"Mama" Naru said walking up to her mother "Oh, welcome home Naru-Chan" Her mother said turning towards her "I brought a friend" Naru said referring to Usagi "Konnichiwa" Usagi said smiling "Thank you for coming it's crowded, but please look around" Naru's mother told her "Thank you" Usagi said "I know since you are Naru-Chan's friend I'll give you a discount" Naru's mother said surprising Naru and making Usagi happy "Really? I'm so lucky" Usagi said before we see a ring in a little box "How about this diamond? It usually goes for about 500,000 yen" Naru's mother told them "500,000 yen?" Usagi asked "But I'll lower it to 30,000 yen" Naru's mother said "500,000 to 30,000" Naru and Usagi shouted out load in shock causing an uproar in the store this meant both Usagi and Naru had to crawl out "Wow! Look at that!" Naru said referring to the big crowd after the diamond "500,000 to 30,000! I want it" Usagi said "Why don't you ask your dad?" Naru asked her "But I failed my English test" Usagi said "Oh yeah..." Naru said putting her hand over her mouth "And I've used up all of my allowance for this month" Usagi said before sighing causing Naru to put her hand on her shoulder "Be strong, Usagi" Naru said. Then the door to the jewellery store OSA-P opened allowing Usagi to walk out "I should have studied harder" Usagi said looking at her test before scrunching it up into a ball "Oh die" Usagi said throwing the test over her shoulder hitting a guy in the head "Hey, that hurts, Odango-Atama" he said "What? Oh I'm sorry" Usagi said turning around to see the guy she hit was looking at her test "30 percent" he said sweat dropping causing Usagi to scream "Study harder, Odango-Atama" he told her "It's none of your business" she said snatching the paper of him before sticking her tongue out at him and walking away "What's with him?! I can't believe it" she said before turning around "What a weirdo" she said before once again turning around and walking away.

Usagi walked past a poster of Sailor V before going back to look at it "Huh, Sailor V? They made a game already?" she said as we get a closer look at Sailor V's picture on the poster advertising a new game "It must be nice being Sailor V You don't have to worry about tests and I bet catching bad guys feels pretty good" she said kneeling on the ground then we see the black cat from earlier behind a sign looking towards Usagi "But me on the other hand... I don't want to take this home" before standing up again and crying then walking off again "Tsukino Usagi, I've finally found you" the cat said.

"Tadaima" Usagi shouted once she got home "Oh, you're back you're late" her mother said greeting her "Yeah a bit" Usagi said "I bumped into Umino-Kun. He said you got your tests back" Ikuku said waving the spatula slightly "What?" Usagi said worried "Umino-Kun said that he got a 95" Ikuku said "Oh, really? That's amazing!" Usagi said laughing nervously before getting angry thinking "Umino's got a big mouth" her mother was still smiling at her. "So what did you get Usagi?" Ikuku asked her daughter "Well umm. Umm, well... Actually, that is..." Usagi said freaking out "Let me see" Ikuku said holding out her hand "Here" Usagi said handing her mother the test "Usagi" Ikuku said angrily spinning the spatula around at a fast pace "Yes" Usagi said shrinking back "Getting such a bad score. I'm not letting you in the house" Ikuku yelled at her before pushing Usagi out the house and closing the door "Mama" Usagi whined "I can't hear you" Ikuku said angrily "Ouch" Usagi said after she was kicked "What are you doing Baka Usagi? Did you get locked out again? I want a better sister" her brother said walking past her angering her in the process "You're my younger brother" Usagi said making her brother stick his tongue out at her "Sailor V kick" Usagi said attempting to kick her brother only to end up kicking the door instead "Ouch Mama! Please let me in" Usagi wailed.

"That's strange I'm feeling a bit faint" A woman said while everyone in OSA-P started fainting "What's happening to everyone all of a sudden? Mama? Mama?" Naru said "I've gathered quite a bit of energy "Mama..." Naru said frightened then her mother turned her head towards her so Naru could see the creepy smile on her face.

Back in Usagi's room Usagi is lying on her bed "She finally let me in I'm tired from crying so much. Mama didn't have to get that mad I don't feel like doing homework maybe I'll take a nap its good that I can fall asleep so easily at times like this" Usagi said before falling asleep then we see the window open from the outside then the black cat from earlier walks up to the sleeping girl and once the window slammed shut Usagi woke up again she looked towards the source of the noise to see the cat staring at her "hey, it's the cat with the crescent bald spot" Usagi said sitting up "It's not a bald spot. How rude" the cat told her "It talked. A cat... A cat talked" Usagi said hiding behind her bed while the cat sat down "My name is Luna. I've been looking for you, Usagi-Chan" Luna said looking at Usagi to see that her face had turned blue "Oh, I need to thank you first. Thank you very much. You really helped me out by taking the band-aid off I can't talk and my sensory powers are dulled when I'm like that. I was having trouble thanks to that band-aid prank but thanks to you, I finally found you" Luna said giggling "Good night" Usagi said putting her head on her bed "Usagi-Chan, this is not a dream c'mon Usagi-Chan" Luna said putting her paws on Usagi's head "Fine then I'll wake you up" Luna said before back flipping making a compact appear out of nowhere causing Usagi to open one eye to look at it "Usagi, this is a present for you" Luna told her "Really, I can have this" Usagi asked picking it up "Usagi, there are weird things happening in Tokyo right now" Luna said "All right! Thank you" Usagi said not paying any attention to the talking black cat "Usagi-Chan listen to me" Luna yelled "There are strange things happening in Tokyo right now an enemy the police can't fight Usagi-Chan you're going to fight these enemies" Luna said jumping in front of Usagi who was looking at herself in the mirror "you are a chosen warrior and your other mission is to find our princess with the others" Luna said "That sounds sorta cool" Usagi said excitedly "You still don't believe me, do you?" Luna said slightly disappointed Usagi replied by shaking her head no "Really then say this. Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Luna told her "Okay. Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi said causing her to transform "No way! What is this? I've transformed. What is this? What does this mean? Tell me" Usagi said freaking out then the shields on her Odangos started blinking and we hear someone asking for help "Help! Someone! Help me! Help! It's my mum!" the voice said "That's Naru-Chan's voice. What does it mean?" Usagi asked Luna "Now do you believe me?" Luna asked "I don't really get it, but Naru-Chan seems to be in danger" Usagi said worried for her friend's safety "Usagi-Chan, you have become Sailor Moon. Now go and save her quickly" Luna told her surprising Usagi and causing her to point at herself.

"Help me!" Naru yelled then we see a hand choking Naru "I... Stop it Mama" Naru pleaded "I'm not your Mama" her mother said before revealing herself to be a monster "Your Mama is locked up in the basement. After I kill you, I'll send her to the other world with you" Morga said "Get away from Naru-Chan" a voice said causing Morga to turn her head around literally to see a figure "Who are you" Morga asked "Um, I'm the Sailor Senshi of love and justice Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte oshioki yo" Sailor Moon said posing "Sailor Moon? I've never heard of such a thing. Awaken! My slaves that gave their energy to my great ruler" Morga said turning all the people in the jewellery shop earlier into zombies "Hey, what are you people?" Sailor Moon said as one of the zombies attacked her meaning she had to get out of the way as all the other zombies tried to attack her as well at one point she tripped and landed on her stomach on the floor then she had to get out of the way again when one of the zombies tried to attack her with a bottle causing her to hit a cylinder thing that was part of the shop "Oh no! I'm bleeding!" She said once she noticed a scrape on her knee "What are you doing, Sailor Moon?" Luna asked popping up out of nowhere "You have to fight. You have to destroy that youma" Luna told her "Why? Why is this happening to me?" Usagi said starting to cry "I'm going home" she said while crying then Morga tried to attack her "This is the end" she said reaching out causing Usagi to just scream some more but then a rose came out of nowhere which was apparently enough to stop Morga in her tracks "Who's there" Morga asked looking in the direction of where the rose came from "I am Tuxedo Kamin crying isn't going to solve anything Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Kamin who kinda looks like a magician to me told her "But I..." Sailor Moon started before crying again but this time the shields on her Odango's glowed and amplified her crying stopping all the zombies making them faint "Stop Crying" Morga said with her hands over her ears "Take the tiara and yell, "Moon Tiara Action" and throw it" Luna told her "Why do I have to do that" Sailor Moon asked standing up "Just hurry up and do it" Luna told her sounding impatient so Sailor Moon took the tiara of her head and threw it turning it into a razor sharp Frisbee all the while saying "Moon Tiara Action" then the tiara cuts Morga in half and she turns into a pile of dust this also meant that the energy Jadeite collected was returned to the humans and Jadeite no longer had any "Morga, you screwed up, you idiot!" he said then the dust disappeared "Good job, Sailor Moon! I'll remember this night" Tuxedo Kamin said before leaving "You did well Sailor Moon" Luna said coming up to her "He's gorgeous" Sailor Moon said with hearts in her eyes and blushing totally ignoring Luna.

"You did well for your first fight, Tsukino Usagi or should I say Sailor Moon" a woman's voice said you couldn't see her but you could see a rough outline of her body you could also see a smaller shape next to her resembling that of a cat.

"Hey, I had a really wonderful dream last night. A warrior of justice named Sailor Moon appeared and destroyed this monster" Naru said of course referring to the events of last night "What? I had the same dream!" another girl said in shock "Me too" another one told them "How strange" Naru said out load "Hey, Usagi. Usagi listen!" Naru said to her friend who was clearly tired "Be quiet. I'm tired, so let me sleep a little more before yawning and falling asleep.

Ending: Heart Moving

_**Well that was the first chapter i know there weren't much changes to the first episode but that's because there's really not much to change now like I said I'm making this so my story Sailor Moon Stars A new Story will make more sense so I won't be carrying on with that until this one is finished.**_

_**Ps. I might be changing the title of the story that comes after this but i haven't got any ideas does anyone have any suggestions at all.**_


	2. Sailor Moon episode 2

_**My version of Sailor Moon **_

_**I got rid of my Sailor Moon Stars a new story now since I'm planning to rewrite it when I've finished this It makes it easier for me and it will probably also make it easier for you. "English" **_ "Japanese" songs will be in the language they are written in.

_**Sailor Moon episode 2 Punish Them The House of Fortune is The Monster Mansion**_

Opening: Kirari Sailor Dream

"Hurry! Hurry!" A woman said to her friend "Wait for me" her friend said running alongside her there were joining the line in an alleyway to get their fortunes told by a man with sticks "This place is really good" a woman at the back of the line said to the lady beside her "I know, it's been on TV a few times" her friend replied "Wow look at the line" said the lady from earlier "Foolish Humans" a man at the back of the line thought before turning around and walking away.

"What? You still haven't found the legendary silver crystal?" Queen Beryl asked "No" the monsters in the background told her "Hurry. Our great ruler is waiting for a lot of energy" Queen Beryl said in response "Leave it to us" they said while Jadeite appeared "Is that you, Jadeite?" Queen Beryl asked "Yes" Jadeite said bowing "As you heard, we still have not found the legendary silver crystal so I want human energy instead" Queen Beryl told him "Queen Beryl, it has already been taking care of" Jadeite said grinning.

We hear an alarm clock go of in Usagi's house as Luna tells Usagi to wake up at first Usagi just brings the covers over her head "Come on there" Luna said jumping on top of Usagi waking her up "I can't breathe" Usagi said pulling the covers of her head "You won't be able to succeed in our mission like that" Luna said before Usagi screamed and got up picking up her alarm clock "Good" Luna said "Look at the time" Usagi said realizing what time it was "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Usagi asked waving her arms around before running out the room making Luna sigh.

"Umino Gurio-Kun" Miss Sakurada asked taking attendance "Here" Umino said raising his hand "Um. Oota Kenji-Kun" Miss Sakurada said reading out the next name "Here" Kenji answered as Usagi crawled across the classroom floor "Kamikawa Takayuki-Kun" Miss Sakurada asked carrying on with attendance "Here" Takayuki answered "Kimura Yuuji-Kun" Miss Sakurada asked "Here" Yuuji answered "Usagi-San Ohayo" Umino greeted Usagi blowing her cover though it's not like there was any to begin with "Go stand in the hallway" Miss Sakurada said pointing at the door "Why are you out here with me?" Usagi asked Umino who was standing next to her in the school hallway causing him to blush "That's... Well... It's hard to explain..." Umino told her trying to think of an explanation "Weirdo" Usagi said "Yes" Umino said agreeing with her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Naru asked running up to Umino who was leaning against a tree "I want to go on a date with Usagi-San" Umino told her smiling and blushing "And trade dairies and even talk to her parents about the future" he told her imagining scenes about the 2 things he just mentioned "That'll never happen" Naru said laughing at him "I'm sorry I don't think it will work if you come straight out and ask." Naru told her "So I should attack her from behind?" Umino said standing up all of a sudden "No, no go to a fortune teller and ask her what you should do" Naru said shaking her head "I already know the answer then" Umino told her smiling "This fortune teller game was made according to my ideas. According to this, Usagi and I are supposed to get married. Thank you" Umino said looking at the game in his hand "I don't mean that. I mean a real fortune teller" Naru said waving her arms around "I see" Umino said "There's a fortune teller house that opened in Juubangai I heard that they are pretty good, so why don't you try them?" Naru explained to him "Okay" Umino said.

Running past the fortune teller place Usagi noticed something strange so she came back "Huh? What happened? There is usually a long line here" Usagi asked looking around "I guess it's because there's competition now. Look" the man told her pointing towards the competition Usagi turned around to see a building entitled 'the house of fortune' "It's awfully gaudy" Usagi said still looking at it "What is that?" she asked "The beauty from Juubangai" the fortune telling man told her "What? Is it the same kind of fortune telling that you do?" Usagi asked him turning around "Yeah everyone likes new things" the man replied at this Usagi smiled at him and held out her hand "Read Me" Usagi told him "Okay thank you" the man thanked her smiling "There's a man that likes you right now and it's someone you see all the time" he told her presumably referring to Umino.

"Someone I always see..." Usagi said to herself while stopping "Maybe it's..." Usagi said happily before running forward "Looks like he's not here yet" Usagi said disappointed standing in front of the arcade after this Usagi turned around and leaned against the arcade to see a girl with long blonde hair with a bow tied in it wearing a yellow top with orange flowers on it and some jeans she was wearing orange pumps on her feet and you could just see a pair of red heart shaped earrings "Konichiwa" the girl said coming up to Usagi "K-Konichiwa" Usagi said staring at the stranger "Are you waiting for the owner of the crown arcade to come" the lady asked her "Hai I wanted to ask him something" Usagi told her "I see... well then I'll wait with you I'd like to play in the arcade for awhile" the stranger told Usagi "Okay then" Usagi said nodding "Hey Usagi-Chan" Motoki said coming up to the two blonde haired girls "Perfect timing. I'm about to start working" he told her "Konichiwa, Motoki-Oniisan" Usagi said greeting him "**Hello** Motoki-San" the lady said waving "Oh hello to you too Minako-Chan" Motoki said noticing her "Ah Usagi-Chan, Minako-Chan the new Sailor V game just came in. you haven't played it yet right" Motoki asked walking into the arcade "Not yet" Usagi replied while Minako just stood there in silence.

In the arcade Usagi was playing the Sailor V video game and Minako and Motoki were watching her "**C'mon, c'mon! **There, there! **C'mon, c'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**" as the game version of Sailor V shot one of the monsters jumped up and then died "Ah, **game over!**" Usagi said "It's pretty hard, isn't it?" Motoki asked her leaning on the machine "Uh... Hai" Usagi said answering his question "I'll show you how to do it" "Motoki told her going to put a coin into the game machine "Oh I'll..." Usagi said all of a sudden putting her hands over his causing him to drop the coin he was holding "My treat. Here Usagi-Chan, watch carefully" Motoki said causing Usagi to blush and Minako to look at her and giggle slightly "See, at this point, you have to get this item" Motoki told her showing her how to play the game "See and you kill it" Motoki said but Usagi didn't really seem to be listening "Makes me nervous but I'm so happy" Usagi thought in her head "See you understand now?" Motoki asked her while she was thinking "The rest you just keep shooting" Motoki said as Sailor V shot the monsters then Usagi turns her head to see Luna sitting on one of the machines "Luna what are you doing here" Usagi asked the black cat "Oh, is this cat's name Luna?" Motoki asked the blonde haired girl next to him "Huh? Yeah" Usagi told him nodding her head "It's been around here lately, I wonder if it's a stray?" Motoki said out load "What are you doing" Usagi asked after Luna jumped on her and grabbed onto her sleeve with her teeth "Yamade. Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" Usagi told her trying to shake her off once she heard that Luna let go of Usagi's sleeve and Usagi picked up her bag "Well, bye!" Usagi said "Oh but, we're still in the middle of the game" Motoki told her "I'll come again" Usagi said so that issue would be resolved "I'll be waiting" Motoki said before Usagi turned and ran out the store "I feel good every time I see your face" Motoki said after Usagi stepped out the door making her really happy then Usagi walked away "You know you probably gave her the wrong idea saying that" Minako told Motoki referring to what he just said to her "Eh, what do you mean?" Motoki asked "Nandemo nai" Minako replied "Well I should be going now myself" Minako told him beginning to walk away "Okay, Sayonara Minako-Chan" Motoki said waving "Bye-bye" Minako said waving back before walking out the door and heading in the same direction she saw Luna and Usagi heading.

"We were having a good time" Usagi told the talking cat they weren't far off from the arcade though "Is it okay for you to stop somewhere on your way home?" Luna asked "Well, it's not a good thing" Usagi replied "As long as you understand" Luna said to her "Like I told you this morning, Usagi, you have a mission" Luna said only to notice Usagi wasn't listening but running of somewhere "Where are you going?" Luna asked her "I'm going to have the old man tell me more about Motoki-Oniisan" Usagi said stopping at the alleyway where the old fortune teller was last only to realize he wasn't there "I was too late" Usagi said before turning around to look at the fortune telling place on the other side of the road "I should probably wait and ask the old man from Juubangai. But I want to know right know" Usagi thought in her head "Usagi, what are you doing?" Luna asked "Never mind never mind. Oh, I know. I'll tell my own fortune on which one I should go to. If it's right side up, I'll ask the old man. If it's upside down, I'll go to the house of fortune" Usagi said throwing of her shoe and hitting Mamoru in the head with it "Ow!" Mamoru said "Oops" Usagi said "It's that smug guy again" Usagi said once the guy she hit in the head with her shoe turned around "That hurts, Odango Atama" Mamoru said walking over to her holding her shoe "Is that all you can say?" Usagi asked angrily "You'll never have a boyfriend if you don't act more ladylike" Mamoru told her not long before Usagi took the shoe from him "Well, thank you so much" Usagi said sticking her tongue out at him "My good mood's all gone" Usagi said turning around dropping her shoe to the floor put it on and walked away "How irritating" Usagi said.

"Sugoi" Umino said impressed at the female fortune teller's fortune telling skills "Look at my eyes" she told him which Umino did "You are a wonderful servant of evil. You can do whatever you desire" the fortune teller said after the card in the middle of the circle floated up and started to glow "I will do whatever I desire" Umino said before the card floated towards him and started taking control of him "I will soon be able to collect the energy" the fortune teller said before laughing evilly.

"Hey! Usagi!" someone shouted towards the blonde headed girl wondering who it was Usagi turned around to see who it was "Oh, Papa. Shopping?" Usagi asked her dad once she found out it was him "Yeah, I got home early for a change and your mom got me" Usagi's father Kenji told his daughter "Papa, you're so sweet" Usagi said smiling "I leave all the housework to your mom. This is the least I can do" Kenji told her lifting the bags up higher "I bet Motoki-oniisan will be like Papa" Usagi thought inside her head "By the way Usagi..." Kenji said all of a sudden causing Usagi to snap out of it "What were you doing out until now" her father asked her "Err etto I was just... Hanging out with a new friend she's err just gone to the err bathroom" Usagi said clearly lying "Well then I shall wait for this friend to come back I'd rather like to meet her" Kenji told her "H-Hai etto here she comes now" Usagi said spotting a girl who she briefly met at the crown arcade "Now what was her name again Aiko, Asami, Etsuko, Fumiko, Hanako, Harumi, Hiromi, Katsumi, Kazumi, Kiyomi, Kumiko, Mana, Manami no but closer M-M-M –Mina-Minako Minako that's it that's her name" Usagi thought "Minako-Chan" Usagi shouted to catch the girls attention once she heard her name Minako turned around to look at Usagi she looked kind of surprised at first but then she noticed Usagi waving her over though still slightly confused Minako went over to Usagi and her father "So you must be Usagi's new friend it's nice to meet you I'm Usagi's father Kenji" luckily for Usagi once the word friend was mentioned Minako caught on to what was happening and decided to play along "It's nice to meet you my names Minako, Aino Minako" Minako said bowing slightly in greeting also saying her full name "Alright well Aino-San we've got to be heading home now come on Usagi" Kenji said before walking away "Aino Minako so that's your name beautiful child of love I barely now you but I think that name suits you I mean you are quite pretty" Usagi told her smiling "Arigato that's nice of you to say to a total stranger" Minako said thanking her "Well maybe but it is true and it's the least I could do after you helped me out" Usagi said smiling at her "Well I think you're very pretty to" Minako told her "Honto" Usagi asked her eyes sparkling "Hai" Minako replied nodding "Waa arigato gozaimusu" Usagi said clearly happy with the compliment "Usagi" Kenji called once he realized the blonde haired girl wasn't with him "Well I gotta go now sayonara Minako-Chan" Usagi said running towards her father waving "**bye-bye**" Minako replied also waving.

"Usagi, what is with the cat?" Kenji asked causing Luna to pause "It seems like it's following us" Kenji said "Oh, it's my friend" Usagi told him "You have some strange friends though I suppose Aino-San seems somewhat normal" "I don't know why but I get the feeling that opinion will be changed sooner or later" Usagi said.

"Did Umino say anything to you?" Naru asked her friend "About what?" Usagi asked not knowing what her friend was talking about "I think Umino likes you" Naru told her after standing up "What?!" Usagi said surprised "But he's innocent so he's too shy to say anything" Naru told her grabbing her arm "Usagi, let's go on a date!" Umino said causing the two girls to look at him "What's wrong?" Usagi asked pointing at him "It's not a good idea to come to school dressed like that" Naru said referring to the suit he was wearing instead of the school uniform "Who cares? Usagi, let's go on a date today" Umino said walking up to her "You know..." Usagi said "He's gotten braver all of a sudden" Naru pointed out.

"Umino-Kun, what is that outfit?" Miss Haruna asked angrily so Umino took out a piece of bread and started eating it "Umino-kun! What are you thinking?" Miss Haruna asked but Umino walked by her and flipped her skirt "Thinking this" Umino said before laughing "No one will marry me now!" Miss Haruna said sitting on the floor and crying. "That is enough!" Miss Haruna said angry that Umino was laughing so loudly and when she went to stop him one of the students tripped her "What are you doing, Yuuji?" Sakurada Haruna asked "Sensei, you are supposed to walk quietly in the classroom" he told her "Nandeste?" Sakurada asked angrily.

"What? Umino went to the House of Fortune?" Usagi asked "Yeah. I told him about it. I think Yuuji went too" Naru told her then they heard a smashing sound and looked to see what caused it "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a teacher asked opening the window before closing it again so he wouldn't get hit "You don't have much of a brain. So stop acting like you're better than us!" Umino before they all threw stuff at windows again.

"Keep on making trouble" the fortune teller from before said laughing holding a card in one of her hands "The rebellious energy of the young" Jadeite said before laughing evilly.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked after reaching the boys that were throwing stuff at windows "What is this?" Naru asked "Hey, Usagi!" Umino said ignoring the questions "What's wrong with you?" Usagi asked backing away slightly "Wanna kiss?" Umino said trying to kiss her which made Usagi start crying "I don't like you when you're like this!" Usagi said while still crying causing Umino to back away and Naru to cover her ears "I hate you! Hate you! Hate you" Usagi said still crying as the rest of the boys cover their ears too "Let's get out of here" Umino said so they walked away "I feel some kind of evil energy" Luna stated popping out of a bush "Usagi, it's okay now" Naru told her putting a hand on her shoulder "Hai, I feel better" Usagi said smiling.

"Umino and the others just left. What was he thinking" Usagi thought "Usagi-Chan, it seems something evil has been causing these incidents" Luna told her "So, Umino and the others..." Usagi started saying but then paused "They are probably being controlled. The House of Fortune is suspicious" Luna told her "The guys have been acting weird since they went to the House of Fortune" Usagi mentioned "That's great! Good job finding that out" Luna said clearly impressed "Give me a new item as a reward" Usagi demanded holding out her hand "In your dreams! Let's go" Luna told her now angry "What? Fight again? I'm kind of scared" Usagi said making Luna stop "What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Sailor Moon henshin yo" Luna told her "Do I have to?" Usagi asked the black cat "You have to" Luna told her "Let's see I forgot what I'm about to say" Usagi said admitting she forgot how to transform "It's "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Luna told her "oh that's it!" Usagi said pointing her finger "Moon Prism Power Makeup" Usagi said transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Minna, you did very well" the fortune telling lady said raising her arms "Now, I'll have you wreak havoc in town" She said "Hai" Umino said "Sounds fun" the boy next to him who I think is Yuuji said "What's worse than old men being envious of youth and popularity, are those that think nothing of other people's feelings" a familiar voice said "Who's there?" fortune telling lady asked as the doors burst open to reveal Sailor Moon "Sailor warrior of love and justice Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte oshioki yo" Sailor Moon said doing her usual pose then the lady threw cards at her causing her to dodge/fall over then a card almost hit her but instead hit the wall five inches away from her face "hey, watch it!" Sailor Moon said angrily "You don't have time for that" Luna told her "Oh, yeah" Sailor Moon said before standing up "Get her" the lady said turning into a monster and as she ordered the boys all attacked "Stop this!" Usagi said clearly frightened but as you'd expect they just kept moving forward "Yada!" Sailor Moon said running away and the zombies kept chasing her "If you get any closer, you're going to get hurt" sailor Moon said now backed into a corner but the zombies kept moving forward causing Sailor Moon to take a step back then a rose came out of nowhere hitting the monster stopping the zombie children "Another intruder?" the monster asked "Who's there?" the monster asked turning around "Tuxedo Kamin!" Sailor moon said happily "Don't ever give up no matter how hard it is" Tuxedo Kamin told her "Hai" Sailor Moon said "Good-bye! We'll meet again" Tuxedo Kamin said before leaving "Arigato, Tuxedo Kamin" Sailor Moon said love struck then the monster tried to attack her but then Sailor Moon got out the way "That would have hurt" Sailor Moon said noticing what the attack had done to the floor "C'mon, Sailor Moon, the tiara!" Luna said telling her to attack already "Oh, yeah" Sailor Moon said then the monster tried to attack again but Sailor Moon and Luna got out the way "Moon Tiara Action" Sailor Moon shouted shooting her attack at the monster destroying it "Bam, you failed" Jadeite said "Yay!" Usagi said clicking her fingers "Take care" Sailor Moon said to the boys before she and Luna left.

"What?! I flipped Miss Haruna's skirt?" Umino asked surprised "And you tried to kiss Usagi" Naru told him "Then you broke the window of the teachers office... Hey, where are you going?" Naru asked once she noticed Umino was walking away "All that's left for me is misery" Umino said walking away in depression "Ohayo!" Usagi greeted cheerfully "Usagi. Uh... About yesterday..." Umino said freaking out "Don't worry about it" Usagi told him "You're right! I shouldn't worry about it. You're okay when you get bad grades on your tests after all I need to be more like you" Umino said before walking away "Sheesh! He doesn't even know the trouble I go through. Oh no." Usagi said before trying to get to school on time only to trip.

Ending: Heart Moving

_**Well that's it hope you liked it still not that many changes but oh well.**_


	3. Sailor Moon episode 3

_**My version of Sailor Moon Classic **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Also I decided to make Usagi's hair silver instead of blonde so from this point on Usagi's hair will be silver and not blonde. **_

_**Sailor Moon episode 3 Mysterious Sleeping Illness, Protect the Girls Hearts in Love **_

Opening: Kirari Sailor Dream

"Jadeite, what of the energy that we are to give to our great ruler?" Queen Beryl asked "Queen Beryl-Sama, please give us a little more time. Everything is going as planned" Jadeite told her "Is that so? It had better work this time" Beryl said "Yes. We had some interruptions before, but this time I am working secretly with my minion Flowa" Jadeite told her "Very well, It is all on your shoulders. Keep that in mind" Queen Beryl said laughing slightly "Yes, my lady" Jadeite said.

"Minako-Chan" Usagi shouted running up to blonde girl she met not so long ago "Ah, Usagi-Chan" Minako said stopping so the silver haired girl could catch up but once she got closer Usagi tripped but Minako caught her before she hit the ground "Are you alright Usagi-Chan" Minako asked "Hai, arigato Minako-Chan" Usagi said smiling at her "Say do you want to come over to my house tonight" Usagi asked the slightly taller blonde haired girl "Well sure demo nande?" Minako asked curiously "Well I want to become friends with you but I think we should get to know each other first so I thought I should invite you over to my house so we can get to know each other" Usagi told her "Well alright then I accept It's not like I've got anything else to do anyway" Minako said cheerfully "Yay arigato Minako-Chan" Usagi said hugging her "Well I wasn't expecting that reaction" Minako said slightly surprised.

"Tadaima" Usagi said walking through the door with Minako close behind "Okari Usagi" Ikuku said before noticing the girl with her "Oh konichiwa who are you" Ikuku asked Minako as she'd obviously never met her before "Mama this is my new friend Aino Minako-Chan can she stay the night please Mama" Usagi asked her mother "Well... Sure why not" Ikuku said hesitant at first but then happy "Yay I love you Mama" Usagi said hugging her mother "Come on Minako-Chan" Usagi said grabbing Minako's hand and ran upstairs to her room.

"Hey Usagi can I use your shower?" Minako asked suddenly "Sure I'll show you the way" Usagi said taking some of her spare pyjamas out her draw when she realized Minako probably didn't have any and a towel before walking out the door with Minako following her entering the bathroom Usagi put the Towel on a rack and the spare clothes on the top of a small cabinet and turned around to see Minako was getting undressed making her make a squeaking noise in surprise "Minako-Chan couldn't you have waited till I left" Usagi asked going red and covering her eyes "Nande We're both girls aren't we" Minako said tilting her head clearly not understanding why Usagi was getting so worked up over this "Well yes but that doesn't mean you can just undress in front of me" Usagi told her blushing harder "You hold no shame do you" Usagi said "That's not true If a boy saw me like this I'd probably throw them out the window!" Minako told her slightly offended "What's the difference?" Usagi asked "I've got nothing you haven't seen before Usagi-Chan" Minako told her "Well that's true I guess" Usagi said taking her hands away from her face to reveal her still blushing but not as much as before face.

"My old diary was full of you. And my diary now is full of the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time I want to tell you my true feelings. This was sent to us from Haruna the Dreamer from Juubangai" The man on the radio said "Haruna!" Usagi exclaimed "That's our teacher's name. Nah. Can't be her" Usagi said sitting on her bed "We're sharing everyone's love letters on this show. For those whose letters are read, we will send you a flower brooch that makes love come true" The man on the radio "I want a flower brooch" Usagi said kicking her legs "Ne, Usagi-Chan" Luna said walking up to her luckily Minako was still in the shower so she wasn't around to hear a talking cat "I want your love to blossom I'll be back tomorrow this J-Dite" the radio man said "Usagi-Chan!" Luna said turning to look at the silver haired girl "I've never written a love letter before" Usagi said ignoring her "Usagi-Chan!" Luna said louder this time "And there's the problem of whom to write it to" Usagi said still ignoring the cat "Write what to who" Minako asked coming back into the room causing Luna to quickly stop herself from talking "There's this new radio show which reads people's love letters on it if you send it to them and if yours is read on the radio then they'll give you a flower brooch" Usagi told her "Why a flower brooch if this is about love wouldn't it make more sense to give people a heart brooch or something like that" Minako said bringing up a rather good point "That doesn't matter what matters is who I'm going to write a love letter to" Usagi said "Well okay then" Minako said sitting on Usagi's bed "Ne Minako-Chan" Usagi said "Um" Minako hummed to show she was listening "do you have any one you like" Usagi asked "Iie not right now" Minako said shaking her head Usagi nodded at this and lay down with Minako following suit they lay in silence for a few minutes before Minako started talking again "I've only ever had crushes you know" she said "eh" Usagi said turning around to face her "I've never truly been in love with someone else someone even told me I'm destined to never find love kinda ironic really for someone with the word love right there in her name" Minako said carrying on not seeming to notice Usagi's movement "Eh... Well I wouldn't worry about it too much I'm sure you'll fall in love eventually whether it's a boy or girl I doubt you'd really care much right" Usagi said smiling at her "Maybe and You're right I probably wouldn't care if I do happen to fall in love with another woman" Minako said smiling back at her new friend and soon after that both she and Usagi fell asleep their silver and blonde hair sprawling all over the place and mixing together.

"Wow, a sleeping illness that won't let you wake up once you've fallen asleep. I want to get that and rest for a while." Kenji said reading a newspaper article "What are you talking about? We need you to work hard!" Ikuku said crossing her arms "I'm just kidding. If I were asleep I'd miss you're delicious cooking" Kenji told her folding the newspaper "You're such a flatterer, Dear" Ikuku said and fed him some bread "Oh, I'm totally late!" Usagi shouted "Minako-Chan help me get ready on time" Usagi said still shouting "What?! Usagi's still here?" Kenji asked "I forgot" Ikuku said covering her mouth with her hand then Usagi ran down the stairs with her hair up in its usual style "Ohayo! Sayonara" Usagi said running into the kitchen grabbing some breakfast and ran out again just then Minako came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen "Aino-San why aren't you going to school" Ikuku asked the blonde haired girl "We had a bit of a flooding issue at our school and we're off until it's fixed" Minako told them with her mouth full of bread.

"What am I going to do?! The teacher's going to yell at me again!" Usagi said running through the gates "Naru-Chan, where's Haruna-Sensei?" Usagi asked her red headed friend "She doesn't seem to be here yet" Naru told her "**Lucky**!" Usagi said "It's unusual for Haruna-Sensei to be late" Umino told them when the a door opened causing them to look who came in to see Sakurada walking in and trip "Let's see, I'll take roll call now" Haruna said before dropping the book she was holding "Actually today will be self study. Just study whatever you want" Haruna said before the flower she was wearing started absorbing her energy "Today, I'm just... So, so sleepy" She said before falling asleep on her desk "Usagi, what could be wrong with Haruna-Sensei?" Umino asked her "Don't ask me. How would I know? But I guess it's really lucky for me!" Usagi said happily.

"I hate it. Usagi-Chan never listens to what I say. She's probably being scolded by the teacher right now. Serves her right!" Luna said "**Yo! **We meet again Neko-Chan" Motoki said winking at her "I hope he didn't hear me talking" Luna thought while making meowing sounds "You're not with Usagi-Chan today?" Motoki asked kneeling down "Oh, she's probably at school right now" Motoki said petting the black cat "Looks like it was okay" Luna thought "There, there, I'll get you some milk. Wait just a minute" Motoki said standing up and walked into the crown arcade "I wish Usagi-Chan would treat me like this" Luna said before she heard sirens and saw an ambulance going by "Oh, I wonder what it is?" Luna said looking in the direction the ambulance went.

"I wonder what's wrong" Umino wondered out loud "She won't wake up no matter what we do" Usagi said "Is it that exhausting to be a teacher?" Usagi asked turning to Naru "You know, I heard there's a disease going around just like this, where you don't ever wake up" Naru told her "So you get to sleep forever! How nice" Usagi said even though she'd probably also die "Nande?" Naru and Umino asked in unison "Because... You get to stay in your dreams forever. I bet that's a lot of fun" Usagi said "You think so?" Usagi asked.

"Mr. President, we got more letters addressed to Midnight Zero" a man said rubbing his head "Again? Why do we get so many responses for a show that doesn't even exist?" the president asked "What should we do" the man asked "Never mind, just put it away somewhere" the president told him "Good grief" the man said "I'll take care of those" a woman said coming up to them "Oh really? Arigato" the president said "No problem" the woman said.

"Oh Naru, you listen to Midnight Zero too?" Usagi asked "Of course. I've sent them many love letters" Naru told her "Really? Written to whom?" Usagi asked "It doesn't matter. You can just write it to your future boyfriend" Naru told her "That's a good idea. I didn't think of that. My future boyfriend" Usagi said before walking into someone and falling over "Ouch!" Usagi said "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Usagi said bowing repeatedly "Usagi!" Naru said "That's good. Apologizing to the telephone pole. But it may be a problem if the warm weather is affecting your head" Mamoru said before walking past them laughing "What did you say?" Usagi asked angrily "Hey, do you know that guy? He's gorgeous" Naru said "He is not! He ticks me off" Usagi said waving her arms around wildly.

"All right Okay, I'm going to really get this letter written" Usagi said "Usagi-Chan, a love letter doesn't really mean much if you don't give it to the person yourself" Luna told her "Don't talk to me right now" Usagi shouted at her "Okay, Okay" Luna said "Future boyfriend future boyfriend." Usagi said pondering over what to write "It's no use I can't think of anything to write. I failed Japanese too" Usagi complained leaning on the table "That has nothing to do with it" Luna told her "I know I'm going to go see Mr. J-Dite from Midnight Zero and ask him how I should write it!" Usagi said clapping her hands together "What?" Luna said in surprise "I've decided. Let's go, Luna?" Usagi said running out the door "Hey wait" Luna said following her.

"What? But this is FM 10 right?" Usagi asked in confused "Yes it is. But we don't have a show called Midnight Zero" the guard told her "What?" Usagi said "Now go home" the guard told her pushing her slightly "That's weird" Usagi said walking away "That's strange" Usagi said looking at the building.

"Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero" J-Dite said "See. They do have it. That guard lied" Usagi said rushing over to the radio "It's still strange. It says that it should be a different program on FM 10 right now" Luna said looking at the entertainment section of the newspaper "That must be wrong because it's on" Usagi said turning towards her "The first love letter we will read is from Naru who lives in Juubangai" the man on the radio said "Naru-Chan!" Usagi exclaimed surprised.

"Ohayo" people said in greeting to each other "Wow! That's the flower brooch?" one of Usagi's and Naru's friend said "Yeah, it arrived this morning" Naru told her nodding "Naru-Chan, hurry up and open it!" Usagi told her excitedly "Okay!" Naru said nodding her head in agreement "Wow. It's so pretty" Naru said "Hey, that's the same as Haruna-Sensei's" Usagi said once she saw the flower "Really?" the other girls asked surprised "So the letter that was from Haruna in love was..." a girl said "Sensei's" another one said finishing the sentence "That's kind of strange" Usagi said smiling "Wow! How cute" the girls stated as the flower started sucking up Naru's energy "I'm...awfully...sleepy" Naru said starting to fall asleep "Naru-Chan!" Usagi exclaimed "Hey, what happened" the girls asked after Naru fell asleep "Naru-Chan! Naru-Chan!" Usagi said shaking her friend before she fell asleep too "Not Usagi-Chan too" one of the girls said "what's wrong with you, Usagi-Chan" one of them asked "get a hold of yourself, Usagi-Chan" another told her.

"Usagi!" Luna shouted waking the girl up from her dream about Tuxedo Kamen "oh good, you're awake!" Luna said "Naru-Chan!" Usagi said walking up to the red haired girl "Usagi-Chan, this is a case. There must be something going on at that radio station" Luna told her "Yeah!" Usagi said nodding.

"Hey Luna. How are we going to sneak in? The guard is going to stop us again" Usagi asked "Daijoubu" Luna said before back flipping again making a pen appear "What's this?" Usagi asked "Use this pen" Luna said pointing to the pen "Huh? What's this pretty pen?" Usagi asked bending down and picking it up "This is your new item. If you use that, you can disguise yourself as different people" Luna told her "Honto? How does it work?" Usagi asked clearly excited "Just yell, Moon Power!" Luna told her "Moon Power. Right, okay Moon Power, make me into a beautiful newscaster!" Usagi said holding up the pen and transforming "Yay, I've transformed!" Usagi said happily "Did you have to add the beautiful part?" Luna asked her "Okay, Luna, we're going" Usagi said walking of "Got the attitude down" Luna remarked before Usagi fell over "I knew it!" Luna said sweat dropping.

"Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero" Jadeite said smirking "So that's Mr. J-Dite? He's so cool!" Usagi said "What are you saying? He's the enemy!" Luna said "Are you sure" Usagi asked "Ah, he's been taking over the program!" Luna exclaimed noticing the unconscious people "You're right! All right!" Usagi said opening the door "Wait a minute!" Flowa said trying to stop her "Our first letter today..." Jadeite started saying before the door opened "Sorry to interrupt your program but this is an emergency news flash. We have learned that the flower brooches that have been sent from this show are very dangerous" Usagi announced "What?!" Jadeite said in surprise "Do not touch them if they are sent to you!" Usagi told them "What are you saying?" Jadeite said climbing on the table "Everyone, think about it. A love letter means nothing if you don't give it to the person yourself. Wake up from your dreams" Usagi told them basically just repeating what Luna said to her before "Hey, that's my line" Luna said "Who are you?!" Jadeite asked clearly pissed before the window broke and glass flew everywhere "Usagi-Chan!" Luna said in worry "Don't think you'll get away with this!" Flowa said turning into a monster "It's a youma!" Luna said "You're kidding me!" Usagi said running out the door before a blast sent her flying down the hallway "Usagi-Chan, now's the time" Luna said "Okay! Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi shouted transforming into Sailor Moon while flying down a hallway "Sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Trying to ruin a girl's dreams of love is abominable! Abominable snowman!" Usagi said "Did you need to tack on abominable snowman?" Luna asked her "Oh yeah! Anyway! Tsukini Kawatte Oshioki yo!" Sailor Moon said doing her usual pose "You're the one who keeps interfering with us" Jadeite said smirking for some reason "Then you must be their boss" Sailor Moon stated "My name is Jadeite" Jadeite said introducing himself "Sailor Moon! En guard!" the monster said trying to attack her causing Sailor Moon to eventually jump through a hole in the roof "You won't get away!" Flowa said following her "This is where you die!" the monster said attacking again causing Sailor Moon to start running again "Go away!" Sailor Moon said before she had to stop as the monster appeared like right in front of her face "Die!" Flowa said trying to scratch her causing Sailor Moon to screech and dodge "Sailor Moon, use the Moon Tiara Action!" Luna told her "Moon Tiara Action" Sailor Moon said throwing her tiara but then the monster dodged "Where are you aiming?" Flowa asked before the tiara turned around and ripped her in half "Jadeite!" Sailor Moon said getting the attention of the blonde haired man who must have made his way up here some time during the fight "What? You want to fight me now?" Jadeite asked turning around "Moon Tiara Action" Usagi said throwing her tiara again only for it to stop in mid air "No! You're kidding me!" Sailor Moon said jumping up and down before the tiara fell to the floor "Take that" Sailor Moon said attempting to body slam him only for her to be stopped "Watch out!" Luna told her "That hurts!" Sailor Moon said starting to cry again Jadeite was walking towards the girl on the floor when this yellow beam stopped him he looked up to see who it was and then teleported away for no reason "Who are you" Sailor Moon asked looking in the direction the attack came from to see a blonde haired girl wearing a red mask and a sailor fuku "My name is Sailor V" the girl said jumping down "Are you alright Sailor Moon" the girl asked "Hai Arigato" Sailor Moon said nodding at that Sailor V smiled before leaving "Matte!" Sailor Moon said trying to get her to wait but Sailor V was already gone "She looks familiar" Sailor Moon said soon after "Well I should think so she is pretty well known" Luna said coming up to her "I don't mean like that, I mean I think I've met her before in person" Sailor Moon told her "I see I guess you just can't remember where huh" Luna asked and Sailor Moon simply shook her head in response "Demo... Sailor V sure is cool and really pretty too" Sailor Moon said putting her hands on her cheeks giggling and blushing slightly causing Luna to sigh.

Ending: Heart Moving

_**So Sailor Moon and Sailor V finally meet in person but Sailor Moon think she recognises Sailor V why could that be.**_


	4. Sailor Moon episode 4

_**My Version of Sailor Moon Classic**_

_**Sailor Moon episode 4 Usagi Will Teach You How to Lose Weight**_

***Tsukino house hold***

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Usagi screamed after stepping on the weight making everyone rush in to see what was going on "I've gained weight. I'm fat" Usagi said crying "Oh its okay. It's healthier to be a bit chubby when you are young" Usagi's father told her once they were downstairs "That's right" Ikuku said in agreement "Onee-Chan you do eat a lot" Shingo said "It might be that you don't exercise" Kenji suggested "And she doesn't study, just eats a lot" Ikuku said "Of course you're gonna gain weight!" they all said together "You don't have to say that much" Usagi said before crying.

***Usagi's bedroom***

"Crying is not going to help. You'll just have to eat less from now on" Luna said while drawing something on a piece of paper "Yes" Usagi said nodding "And get some exercise" Luna told her "Yes" Usagi said nodding her head again "What are you drawing?" Usagi asked once she noticed the cat was drawing "You in six months" Luna told her showing her the picture "Luna, I'm going to get you!" Usagi exclaimed angrily.

***Juuban Municipal Junior High School Haruna's classroom next day***

"What is it?" Naru asked her friend after she noticed Usagi was staring at her lunch "Oh, it's nothing!" Usagi told her "Usagi-San" Umino said catching the attention of the two girls If you already finished your lunch, you can have this too it's good" Umino said presenting her his leftovers "Well, uh..." Usagi said not knowing what to say to that.

***Juuban Municipal Junior High School schoolyard***

"Oh, so you're on a diet" Naru said "Yeah" Usagi told her I understand. I'm having a hard time too!" one of Usagi's friends said "We know" Usagi, Naru and their friend said "Hey, Usagi. Why don't you try swimming? You'll get pretty thin" Usagi's friend suggested "No, she can't swim that well" Naru told her "I've tried fasting and just eating pineapple but the effect doesn't last that long I've tried several things, you know" Usagi's other red headed friend said "We know" the other three girls said again "Losing weight by falling in love would be the ideal diet" their dark haired friend said "Have you ever been in love?" Usagi's fat friend asked "No" she told them "We know" the other three said "Right?" she said "Hey, what do you mean?" she asked after she realised what happened "its okay. We can't help the way we were born" the short haired girl said "You're the last person I wanted to hear that from" she told her "Nandeste" the red haired girl said standing up with the other girl "Speaking of diets, Haruna-Sensei got really thin all of a sudden" Naru said "Really? How?" Usagi asked "I don't know" Usagi told her "Minna-San Ohayo" Haruna greeted happily and sparkling before walking away "She doesn't look that much thinner" Usagi commented "You can't tell because she's wearing clothes" Umino told her coming out of nowhere "Look at these" Umino said showing her pictures of Haruna working out at the gym "This is the before and this is the after. See?" Umino said now showing her the pictures of before and after "Wow" Usagi said looking at them "And in just two days" Umino told them "Umino, how did you get these pictures?" Naru asked him "Eh... Well, that's top secret" Umino said nervously "You didn't..." Naru said leaning closer "Didn't what?" Umino asked "How did you take these pictures?" Naru asked "Say it!" Naru said "Tell us!" Usagi exclaimed as she and Naru blocked Umino's way forward "Matte!" Usagi and Naru shouted running after Umino who had turned and ran "Hey, Umino!" Usagi exclaimed "I shouldn't have said anything" Umino thought after hiding "Tell us" Usagi said finding him "I'll tell you, I'll tell you. I followed Haruna and secretly took these pictures with my camera" Umino said waving his arms around "No, not about that. Where is this gym located?" Usagi asked "Huh?" Umino said in confusion.

***Outside the gym later on the same day***

"This is it. This is the gym that Haruna goes to" Usagi said "Ara Usagi-Chan" a girls voice said making all the girls look towards the source of the voice to see a blonde haired girl with her hair in a ponytail wearing a white top and loose shorts along with white socks and jogging shoes "Minako-Chan, what are you doing?" Usagi asked walking over to her friend "I was going to go out for a run I got kinda board so I figured why not" Minako told her shrugging her shoulders when she said the words why not "Oh okay... Hey why don't you come with us?" Usagi asked "Come with you where?" Minako asked as her friend did not specify "In their" Usagi replied pointing to the gym "Ne Usagi-Chan aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Naru asked walking forward slightly "Oh right!" Usagi exclaimed remembering that they had never met before and therefore would probably want to be introduced to each other "Naru-Chan, Katsumi-Chan, Chisato-Chan this is my friend Aino Minako-Chan" Usagi said first introducing her friends to her newest friend "Minako-Chan these are my friends Osaka Naru-Chan" Usagi said pointing to Naru "Nakotoni Katsumi-Chan" Usagi said pointing to her dark haired brown eyed friend "And Matsura Chisato-Chan" Usagi said pointing at her other red headed friend "Konnichiwa **it's nice to meet you**" Minako said in greeting "it's nice to meet you two Minako-Chan... I can call you that right" Naru asked "**Of course feel free**" Minako told her "you speak really good English Minako-Chan" Usagi said "Yes well my mother's half English and she taught me how to speak English as well" Minako told her "Oh okay" Usagi said "One kilogram a day, five kilograms in two days. If you go for three days, you two will be beautiful. Come on everyone time to shape up. Right now at Gym Shapely, we're having free introductory memberships" the lady on the screen said "What, free?" Usagi asked surprised but happy "Nothing is cheaper then free" Naru stated "Let's go" Katsumi and Chisato said in unison "Minako-Chan are you going to come with us" Usagi asked Minako was about to agree when she saw a little white cat hidden slightly nearby gesturing for her to go over there as discreetly as possible "Gomen ne Usagi-Chan demo not today" Minako told her "but next time okay I promise" Minako said noticing Usagi's look of disappointment "Okay then sayonara" Usagi said still slightly disappointed but clearly feeling better "great" Minako said pulling her friend into a hug making the silver haired girl blush slightly "**Bye-bye" **Minako said realising Usagi and running towards the white cat making sure to wave to Usagi and her friends as well "Usagi-Chan I like your friend she seems like a very fun person to hang around with" Naru said to her friend "Hai" Usagi said still dazed over the random hug and how it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside "It's a shame she couldn't come with us" Katsumi said all of a sudden "Hai" Usagi said nodding slightly in agreement "Well let's go then" Chisato said before they all ran into the gym Usagi deciding to ignore what happened earlier after deciding it couldn't possibly mean anything while being watched by some creepy guy "Here comes some more stupid pray. Nothing costs more than something that's free" the creepy guy said.

"It was a good thing we brought our gym clothes" Usagi said "Here we go. Let's go get 'em!" Naru told them "Welcome to Gym Shapely" a man dressed in purple said "Wow, he's gorgeous" Usagi mentioned "He's so handsome" Naru said blushing "I'm the instructor here" the man told them "Um, we're new here" Usagi told him "Please come this way" the man told them gesturing with his hand "Okay, one more time" one of the training couches told Usagi as she stopped "Okay now 10% faster" one of the other training couches told Chisato who was running on one of those running machines "One sweat for two kilograms. Two sweats for five kilograms. Three sweats and you too will be beautiful. Now try harder" the man from earlier said clapping his hands "Hey! Where's Usagi-Chan?" Naru asked stopping peddling on the exercise bike "Eh. She was doing the rowing machine until just a minute ago" Katsumi told her "you over there. If you stop, you won't get beautiful" the owner of the place told Naru "Hai" Naru said pedalling again "Okay, that's it for today! You did well, everyone. Finally, we'll have you all showered by our Shape Ray" the man told them "Shape Ray?" the three girls asked.

***Gym Shapely bubble bath room***

"Oh, I'm exhausted! It's hard to lose weight. I'm hungry." Usagi complied taking a bubble bath.

***Gym Shapley room with the Shape Ray***

"You'll get inside these" the man told them "What!?" the girls asked seemingly unsure "If you are exposed to the Shape Ray for five minutes... You, the chubby one, will lose ten kilograms. Even you who's thinner can lose three kilograms right away" The man told them "Now I get it. This is how Haruna got so thin in one day" Naru said happily "I'm going in" Chisato said "Me too" Katsumi said putting her arm up "Sp will I!" Naru said agreeing with her two friends "With the energy of these girls..." Jadeite thought as the girls got their energy sucked out by the evil device.

***Dark Kingdom***

"Jadeite" Queen Beryl said waving her arms around in the usual fashion "Hai, Queen Beryl, I am here" Jadeite said appearing before her "How are the preparations?" Beryl asked the blonde haired man "Do not worry. The energy of the young humans is steadily being collected" jadeite told her "Good, proceed as planned" Beryl told him "Yes, these stupid women will do anything to lose weight. This plan will defiantly succeed" Jadeite said.

***Gym Shapley room with the Shape Ray***

"I'm really..." Naru said her and the other two girls looking terrible "Tired..." Chisato said completing her friend's sentence "Minna, you have grown unbelievably more beautiful" Jadeite told them "I'm so happy!" Katsumi said her and her friends smiling "Yata!" Naru said happily "If you want to become really beautiful, come again tomorrow" Jadeite told them "Okay" the girls said walking out.

***Somewhere in the Juuban district***

"Naru-Chan and the others are so mean. They left without telling me. What kind of friends are they? Oh, I'm so hungry!" Usagi said "Ano" Usagi said once a kid walked by "That's a very tasty looking dumpling" Usagi said drooling scaring the kid "Mama, I'm scared!" the kid said running away "I can't believe it, it was just a dumpling" Usagi said disappointedly "God, I am hungry" Usagi complained "It must be nice that Sailor V-Chan is already so thin that she doesn't have to go on a diet" Usagi said stopping at the poster of Sailor V "V-Chan still looks so familiar... Demo I still don't know why... Why does she look so familiar? I really want to know" Usagi said leaning closer to the poster she straightened up again when she dropped her bag and fell "What's wrong, Usagi-Chan?" Motoki asked after catching her "Motoki-Oniisan" Usagi said looking up at him "Are you not feeling well?" Motoki asked her "No..." Usagi said closing her eyes "Do you want to go to the hospital?" Motoki asked her "That's not going to be necessary she'll be fine after she gets some rest and eats something" Minako said walking up to the blonde man "How do you know that, Minako-Chan?" Motoki asked the blue eyed female "I saw her outside Gym Shapely and she told me she was going to go in I'm sure she's just tired and hungry" Minako told him "Oh, I see" Motoki said "Oh and she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday at least according to Naru-Chan" Minako told him remembering what Naru told her earlier.

***Usagi's fantasy***

It's not a dream. I'm being held here in his arms" Usagi said dreamily "Usagi-Chan, Usagi-Chan, are you okay?" Motoki asked "Motoki-Oniisan" Usagi said in reply "Get a hold of yourself. I'm going to make you strong with the power of my love" Motoki told her "Aino energy?" Usagi asked "Yes that's right. Aino energy" Motoki told her "Oniisan" Usagi said "Usagi-Chan..." Motoki said "I'm so happy to be alive" Usagi said.

***In the arcade***

"Usagi-Chan... Are you okay?" Motoki asked her "The power of love is so warm" Usagi thought before waking up "Uh, um..." Usagi said blushing "Oh good, you woke up... Minako-Chan told me you haven't eaten since yesterday" Motoki said "Minako?" Usagi said clearly confused "Hai, Naru-Chan told me you hadn't eaten since yesterday and then I saw you had fainted and just kinda figured that was the cause of it along with Gym Shapely that is" Minako told her stepping forward "Ah, konichiwa Minako-Chan" Usagi greeted happily "**Hello **I'm glad you're okay now Usagi-Chan" Minako said leaning closer towards the silver haired girl to the point where she was right in front of Usagi's face causing the girl to blush but she didn't move as she was worried that would hurt her friends feelings "Usagi-Chan why haven't you eaten since yesterday? Did your mum not let you eat because of bad test scores or something?" Motoki asked "No! I just thought I'd go on a little diet" Usagi told him clearly offended "A diet?" Motoki asked in confusion before laughing at her with Minako joining in "Is it that funny?" Usagi asked starting to cry "Gomen. Demo you don't have to go on a diet I meant what I said when I said I thought you were pretty and you still are really pretty" Minako told her "Minako-Chan" Usagi said blushing oddly really happy with what the girl said "I think you should gain some weight instead" Motoki told her "Eh" Usagi said in surprise "I think the chubby type is cuter than the really thin type" Motoki told her making Minako look at him with a look that said "You don't say that" but Usagi seemed happy "Honto?" Usagi asked smiling "Yes" Motoki told her "Yata!" Usagi exclaimed jumping up and down "I'm going to go get some food now" Usagi told them turning to run out the door "Matte! Can I come with you? I'm kinda hungry as well, I haven't eaten since breakfast" Minako asked "Of course you can come" Usagi said nodding to her friend "Arigato" Minako said in thanks following the shorter girl out the door.

***somewhere in the Juuban district***

"Yummy. Definitely dumplings" Usagi said stuffing her face "Hai they really do taste nice" Minako agreed walking beside her friend also stuffing her face with dumplings "You two eat a lot" Mamoru told Usagi and Minako "Ah! Eating your friends, I see. Odango-Atama eating dumplings" Mamoru said now referring to just Usagi "Leave me alone. It's none of your business" Usagi told him angrily "if you eat so much, you'll really turn into a dumpling" Mamoru said "Urusai!" Usagi exclaimed throwing a dumpling at him "Phew, **nice catch**" Mamoru said catching the dumpling in mid air "Thanks for the dumpling" Mamoru said biting the dumpling "Hey at least you won't get too fat now that you ate one less" Mamoru told her walking away "God, what a jerk" Usagi said scrunching up the paper the dumplings were originally in "Usagi-Chan you should stay away from that guy I don't trust him" Minako told her sounding kind of angry Usagi looked towards her in confusion but then seemed to brush it off "I'll try but I just keep meeting him" Usagi told her Minako just nodded at this "Well I have to go now, Sayonara Usagi-Chan" Minako said walking in the same direction Mamoru went "Sayonara Minako-Chan" Usagi said in response "He's right, you know" Luna said all of a sudden revealing she had been there the whole time "What?" Usagi asked looking towards the black cat "Eat one, gain two kilograms, eat two gain five kilograms. Eat three and you're..." Luna said as the picture from before popped up out of nowhere "Luna!" Usagi exclaimed throwing the scrunched up piece of paper at her causing her to jump out the way.

***In a park***

"That's okay. Motoki-Oniisan said chubby girls are cuter and Minako-Chan said I was pretty" Usagi told Luna "Hey Usagi, aren't you misunderstanding what Motoki-San said?" Luna asked "How so?" Usagi asked "He said he liked chubby girls. He didn't say that he liked fat ones" Luna told her "Anyway, there is something terribly wrong" Luna told her seriously "You're right. What should I do?" Usagi asked not noticing that wasn't what Luna was talking about "1, 2, 3, 4... I ate six dumplings!" Usagi said "There's something wrong with Haruna-Sensei. She's gotten very thin all of a sudden" Luna told her "Four dumplings. Five, six... Oh, no! I'm going to be fat" Usagi said shaking her head "It's not only Haruna-Sensei; other girls that are going to Gym Shapely are all becoming skin and bones... Are you listening?" Luna asked the silver haired girl "That's it! Shapely" Usagi said "Usagi" Luna said "Shapely is the only thing that is going to save me from gaining weight" Usagi announced standing up "Hey, Usagi. It might be a base for the bad guys" Luna told her after Usagi started running away "Oh, great!" Luna said after realising Usagi didn't hear her "Thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin" Usagi chanted over and over riding the exercise bike "Oh, great, I can't keep watching this" Luna said covering her eye with one of her paws "Oh" Luna said noticing Haruna going by "That's... Haruna-Sensei! She's really skinny. Where is she going?" Luna asked following her down some stairs "Why are there stairs here?" Luna asked looking around "What is that?" Luna asked referring to the light "This young woman's energy is almost completely gone. We'll get the last of it today. After that, she'll grow weak and die" Jadeite said watching Haruna getting her energy sucked out "Oh no!" Luna said in worry.

***back upstairs***

"Usagi!" Luna exclaimed jumping on the girl "What are you doing?" Usagi asked after she was knocked onto the floor but Luna just ran out "Okay, that's it!" Usagi said getting up and running after her "Luna, where did you go?" Usagi asked looking around for the black cat "Usagi, Haruna-Sensei is going to die!" Luna exclaimed attempting to jump on the girl once again "Before Haruna-Sensei, you're going to die!" Usagi told her but then Luna succeeded in jumping on her "Luna!" Usagi said in fear since the cats claws were out and pointing right at her "Be quiet! Calm down and listen to me. If you move, your face will..." Luna told her moving her extracted claws closer to Usagi's face "If we don't hurry, Haruna-Sensei's really going to die! Usagi, become Sailor Moon" Luna told her "But that's too sudden" Usagi complained "Are you going to listen to me?" Luna asked in a threatening tone "I got it" Usagi said crying a little "Actually, I don't get it at all" Usagi thought "Moon Prism Power Make-up" Usagi said transforming into Sailor Moon.

***downstairs***

"Only a little more until we reach our target level" Jadeite said to himself "Take Haruna-Sensei out of there" Sailor Moon said "Nani?" Jadeite asked looking towards the door "I won't forgive the evil souls that sabotage a girl's dream to lose weight" Sailor Moon said "it's you" Jadeite said "As you know, I'm the pretty sailor soldier of love and justice Sailor Moon. Tsukini kawatte oshioki yo" Sailor Moon said posing "What impudence. Get her!" Jadeite told the trainers from earlier who attacked her "Oh, no! I'm surrounded!" Sailor Moon said looking around at the gigantic trainers "Crush her!" Jadeite told them disappearing with the energy "Luna, do something!" Usagi said to the cat "Sailor Moon! These guys are being controlled by the rings on their head. Destroy the rings!" Luna told her "No, I'm scared!" Usagi said running away "You can do it. You might lose some weight if you fight" Luna told her "Huh? What did you just say?" Usagi asked looking down "if you fight, you will lose weight!" Luna told her running beside her "lose weight!" Usagi exclaimed stopping "Lose two kilograms in one sweat. Lose five kilograms in two sweats. Sweat three times and I'm beautiful! A girl who wants to lose weight is stronger than anyone" Usagi said punching and kicking the trainers and making a weight fly into the machine used to suck up energy "Chance! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon said throwing her tiara and destroying the tiaras "Go back to being good boys" Sailor Moon told them "Hey, what are we doing here?" two of them asked "Phew! Maybe I lost about one kilogram" Usagi said.

***close by***

"Sailor Moon is growing stronger and stronger don't you think so, Artemis?" Sailor V asked hiding behind the wall "Hai she's doing well by herself Luna's doing a good job as her mentor" a white cat by the name of Artemis told her just then they noticed Sailor Moon walking towards them so they moved before they could be seen.

***Dark Kingdom***

"Jadeite, I'm impressed that you have gathered this much enemy. We will consider this to be half successful" Queen Beryl told him "Arigato gozaimasu, Queen Beryl-Sama. Sailor Moon will one day be destroyed by my hands" Jadeite announced.

***Tsukino household***

"Feels good" Usagi said while taking a bath "Usagi, I'm leaving a towel for you" Ikuku told her "**Thank you**!" Usagi said thanking her mother "Is Haruna-Sensei feeling better?" Ikuku asked "Yeah. She was out for a week, but she is back at school now" Usagi told her "Well that's good" Ikuku said walking out the bathroom "Mama, don't go on any weird diets" Shingo told his mother "True, Usagi should watch out too" Ikuku said in agreement "Oh, she's fine" Shingo said winking just then Usagi screamed "I'm fat. I'm fat again! I exercised so much! Why?!" Usagi said sitting on the floor.

Ending: Heart Moving

_**Well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
